


Day And Night

by 2Yeon4ONCE



Series: THE FANIVERSE [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, Lesbian Sex, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Yeon4ONCE/pseuds/2Yeon4ONCE
Summary: A Bonus Chapter of THE FAN
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Series: THE FANIVERSE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210724
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	Day And Night

**Author's Note:**

> These were a few scenes I had left, that I wanted to add to The Fan, but felt it didn't make sense to add. So I hope you enjoy the bonus chapter. I made it specifically spicy as a thank you for all my readers having to endure so much.. tension? 😘

The sun rises early on a Saturday morning. Birds sing their morning song as the dew drips off each individual blade of grass outside of the IM residence. The darkness of the night slowly turns a glistening blue, welcoming the new day.

The sun makes its way across the horizon and peeks it’s way through the pale light blue sheer curtains of the second floor window. Beams of sunlight reflect off the window forming a starburst prism. The colorful rainbow stretches across the hardwood floors and continues on top of the bright white faux fur rug. 

As the sun continues to rise, the rainbow shrinks and a soft orange glow replaces it. The glow becomes sharper as it extends onto the king size bed that is next to the rug-never once breaking its path across the room. The smallest of dust particles dance in the beams of light, which makes its way up the king size bed and onto the two bodies that are resting peacefully in it.

Finally, the sun has fully risen and is now greeting Nayeon’s face with a warm soft kiss. Nayeon’s bedhead hair covers most of her face, her face mask now on top of her head as if it’s purpose was to be a hair tie. Nayeon’s mouth is open the slightest bit with her hands brought tightly to her chest. The faintest snore sound as she inhales and a little whistle when she exhales from her mouth passes her bunny teeth.

Jeongyeon awakes and rubs her eyes as the sun makes its way to her eyes. She sits up while her mind catches up to everything around her-the tiniest pout on her lips, as if she’s upset the sun woke her from her slumber. She yawns and stretches her arms wide like a cat waking from a nap. She licks her lips and tries to regain the saliva back to her mouth that was lost from being asleep with her mouth open.

Once her eyes adjust finally to the morning colors, she turns her head to the sleeping beauty that is next to her. Her smile warms the other side of her sleeping girlfriend that is not sunkissed. Jeongyeon adjusts her body to get closer to Nayeon, trying not to wake her in the process. She moves the blankets so there is nothing blocking her from wrapping her arm around Nayeon’s waist.

She pushes her chest, as close as she can, onto Nayeon’s back. Her legs mold into a perfect form around Nayeon’s. Still with a subtle smile painted on her face, she presses her lips on Nayeon’s shoulder. She can hear the little snores and soft exhales through Nayeon’s mouth. 

_I get to wake up like this every morning._

Jeongyeon rests her eyes once again as she takes in the moment. Their first night living together, and their first morning waking up. Jeongyeon has spent the night and woke up like this in the past, but this is the first time she doesn’t have to leave. This is her home now-Nayeon is her home.

She pulls back Nayeon’s knotted hair from her face and takes the scrunchy face mask off her head. She admires how the sun reflects off her skin, making Nayeon’s puffy cheeks so much more pinchable, but she knows it is not the right time to poke them-she’s trying her hardest to control herself.

Still battling with herself, she ends up settling on leaving soft kisses on those irresistible cheeks instead. Her lips barely touch the plushy skin of Nayeon, but as soon as they make contact, Nayeon _mumbles_ as she starts to slowly wake. Jeongyeon continues to peck her cheek-causing Nayeon to squint her eyes as if she does not want to be bothered. Jeongyeon assumes Nayeon wants to sleep in peace, so she starts to pull her hand from Nayeon’s waist to let her rest more.

Nayeon _groans_ in protest and quickly grabs Jeongyeon’s hand and wraps it tightly to her chest. Jeongyeon can’t help but giggle at how adorable Nayeon is acting. She brings her lips back to Nayeon’s cheek and continues to leave little pecks. 

Nayeon lets go of Jeongyeon’s hand to reach back for her head. She feeds her fingers through Jeongyeon’s hair to help her be spatially aware where Jeongyeon is. Nayeon turns her torso to help their lips meet-their first morning kiss living together. 

“Mmmm I can get used to this,” Nayeon mumbles with her eyes still closed.

“Good morning,” Jeongyeon chuckles back.

Nayeon rolls her body over and quickly puts her head in her ‘safe place’-the space between Jeongyeon’s chin and the top of her clavicle. She wraps her arms around Jeongyeon’s back while playfully _whimpering_ as she gets situated.

Jeongyeon rests her chin on the top of Nayeon’s head while she draws small circles on Nayeon’s back. The sensation is relaxing at first, but the feel of the touch leaves trails of goosebumps-turning the switch on in Nayeon’s arousal. 

Nayeon smirks with her eyes still closed.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Jeongyeon says as she tries to keep her cunning smile from forming.

Her finger expands the diameter of the circles she’s making. Nayeon shoves her face deeper in Jeongyeon’s chest, her hands clenching tighter on the back of Jeongyeon’s shirt. 

“B-babe,” a breathy whisper from Nayeon’s mouth.

Jeongyeon can’t help but to continue, she loves what she is doing to her girlfriend. It was not her intention to start the morning off this way, but Nayeon’s reactions made it clear this is where the morning was going.

The circles turn into parallel lines which go up and down the spine of her sweetheart. Nayeon is dwindled down to nothing but soft pants and clenching fists as Jeongyeon’s fingertips continue to put pleasurable pressure on Nayeon’s back.

“I hate you,” Nayeon squeals in blissful agony.

“You love me,” Jeongyeon coyly states.

Nayeon tries to muster up a snotty comeback, but is left speechless when Jeongyeon’s finger trails down to the waistband of Nayeon’s sleepwear and hooks under her shirt. 

Nayeon gasps-first from Jeongyeon’s cold hand touching her molten lava skin, then from Jeongyeon’s hand creeping up to the crease of her breasts. She imagines Jeongyeon can feel her heart pounding out of her chest at the thrills her loved one is making her feel.

Jeongyeon’s hand is cautious in moving further up, she inches her thumb closer to the tip of Nayeon’s breast, but is too shy to push through with it.

Nayeon’s teeth press onto Jeongyeon’s shoulder. Her breathing deepens, she inches her hips closer to Jeongyeon’s thigh. 

Jeongyeon’s hand stays put, she wants to show Nayeon how much she loves her-as much as she can express, but she is still shy to take action. Idol IM Nayeon is not the issue anymore, the issue now is if Nayeon would accept and enjoy the affection she wants to express.

“Don’t start something if you can’t finish,” Nayeon whispers between breaths as she shoves her face deeper into Jeongyeon’s shoulder-the anticipation of Jeongyeon’s touch is more painful to endure.

Jeongyeon lets out a faint _scoff._ “Heh, I was never the one who stopped it.”

“Stahp,” slapping Jeongyeon’s chest with a little giggle. 

That was a low blow to Nayeon for sure. It was never her intent to stop the intimacy in the past, the timing was wrong or fate always got in the way. She has always wanted, no, craved Jeongyeon’s touch. Jeongyeon makes her head spin in a good way and if she could, she would never leave her embrace.

Jeongyeon feels Nayeon’s core inching closer to her thigh. She knows Nayeon is yearning for her to continue-to leave her touch all over her body and make her feel euphoric. If she wasn’t going to satisfy Nayeon’s needs, Nayeon was going to find her own ways of fulfilling them.

Always at the most inopportune times, Jeongyeon has these what-she-thinks-is-hilarious ideas in her mind. She wants to tease Nayeon how she was teased when they first started dating, and leave Nayeon wanting more. Not the smartest move to take, but she does.

Jeongyeon smirks as she slowly pulls her hand out from Nayeon’s sleep shirt. Nayeon pauses, confused on what is happening. 

Jeongyeon lets a little childish _giggle_ out-causing Nayeon to abruptly pull back and glare at Jeongyeon. 

Jeongyeon is so pleased with herself, it’s actually annoying to witness. 

“Really?” Nayeon's jaw drops with annoyance. 

She has the most disgusted look on her face-she does not find this game funny AT ALL.

Jeongyeon still has a shit-eating grin on her face. 

Nayeon shakes her head.

A beat.

“Fine,” Nayeon pushes herself off from Jeongyeon like a rock climber ready to freefall. 

Jeongyeon is quick to wrap her tightly in her arms-with her squeaky-winded laugh. Nayeon tries to escape, but the grasp is too tight. She forfeits and lets out a disappointed exhale with her bottom lip puckered. The poor thing is not only all hot and bothered, but is now humiliated by her lack of strength.

“Not fair,” baby Nayeon whimpers.

That little interaction was all Jeongyeon needed to gain her confidence back-knowing Nayeon would still love her no matter what would or would not happen. It’s an unorthodox approach to gaining certitude, but that is how Jeongyeon has always been-using humor to mask her self-confidence and comfort within a situation. 

Jeongyeon loosens her bear hug and pulls Nayeon’s chin up. She looks deeply in Nayeon’s eyes and smiles. 

“I love you,” blushing uncontrollably.

Nayeon’s furrowed brow relaxes. 

She tries to turn her head away from Jeongyeon-looking at her like this gives Nayeon butterflies in her stomach and makes her bashful. Jeongyeon’s beauty can only be seen for so long before Nayeon turns into a blushing giggle machine.

Jeongyeon doesn’t let Nayeon turn her head. Instead, she pulls her in for a kiss. 

Nayeon gasps for air-whenever Jeongyeon kisses her, she forgets how to breathe. 

Nayeon feels Jeongyeon’s hand release her chin and start making its way down her chest, to her stomach, and under her shirt. 

Nayeon moans into their kiss as Jeongyeon’s thumb makes small circles around the tip of her breast. She can feel the sensation all over her body-in the back of her neck, deep down in her stomach, hitting her core. Nayeon bites on Jeongyeon’s bottom lip-requesting for more of this feeling. 

Jeongyeon smirks and pulls Nayeon’s shirt up and brings her lips to the nub, sucking and nibbling on it to harden more. Nayeon closes her eyes and wraps her fingers in Jeongyeon’s hair resting her back on the bed, knowing she will be too weak to keep her torso propped up if Jeongyeon continues to make her feel this way. 

Jeongyeon’s mouth vacates the one and directs its attention to the other. The cold air hits the wet and hardened skin, causing Nayeon’s desires and craving to take control, she wants it now-she wants Jeongyeon now.

She pulls Jeongyeon's head up to kiss her. She nibbles on Jeongyeon’s lower lip, then sucks on it before her hand makes its way between Jeongyeon’s legs.

Jeongyeon _groans_ when Nayeon’s forceful touch rubs her core over her sleep pants. She gives into the other woman’s heavy petting as her upper body hovers over her love. She is motionless as Nayeon’s hands wander all over her body-arms left shaking as she tries not to collapse on top of Nayeon from pleasure. 

Nayeon’s hand sneaks under the waistband of Jeongyeon’s underwear and slides closer to her pelvic bone.

Jeongyeon _moans,_ but grabs hold of Nayeon’s wrist before reaching its destination.

She takes Nayeon’s hand, and pulls it out, and rests it above Nayeon’s head. She cups the other woman’s cheek as she pulls away from the kiss. 

Nayeon looks at Jeongyeon with worry if she had made a wrong move.

A beat.

Jeongyeon leans in and leaves a faint kiss on Nayeon’s lips. She closes her eyes and rests her forehead on Nayeon’s as if she is sending a message telepathically.

Jeongyeon’s nose draws a straight line down Nayeon’s face to her chin-touching Nayeon’s skin ever so softly. She then trails down Nayeon’s chest, down her stomach, and finally to Nayeon’s sleep pants-kicking the blanket to the floor in the process.

She avoids eye contact with Nayeon as she sits up to remove the pants from her way-she wants to express her love solely to Nayeon and is afraid if she looks at her, she would shy away and not continue on.

Nayeon lifts her hips to help remove her sleepwear. She is curious as to what Jeongyeon is wanting to do. She follows Jeongyeon’s instructions and helps remove her thin layer of laced underwear.

Nayeon clenches onto her sleep top and brings the silk fabric to her lips as her lower half is exposed. She brings her knees together as she watches Jeongyeon admiring her body-she is shy and vulnerable.

Jeongyeon’s hands trail up Nayeon’s legs-her skin is silky and smooth. Jeongyeon looks up to see Nayeon looking at her with concern. She parts Nayeon’s knees to make room for her body to pass, she stretches up to grab Nayeon's cheek. 

A beat.

Jeongyeon softly kisses Nayeon’s lips-to release all of Nayeon’s worries. She pulls away and brings her forehead to Nayeon’s. 

“Just you,” she whispers softly with her eyes closed.

Nayeon’s heart skips a beat as she brings her shirt sleeve back to her teeth.

“I want to show you how much I love you,” she says rubbing Nayeon’s cheek.

Nayeon closes her eyes-those words making her almost faint.

“Is that okay?”

Nayeon’s cheeks turn a bright red, she wishes she could just hide her face in the pillows and disappear in her shyness. She bites down harder on the now damp fabric between her teeth. She closes her eyes, too embarrassed to see Jeongyeon looking at her when she lets out a tiny smirk and a nod of approval.

Jeongyeon leans in and softly kisses Nayeon once more. She pulls back and whispers in Nayeon’s ear “I love you.”

Her voice sends chills instantly all throughout Nayeon’s body down to her core.

Jeongyeon’s hands slowly make their way down between Nayeon’s legs, softly parting Nayeon’s legs farther from one another. She lays a path of little kisses up Nayeon’s inner thigh as she reaches closer to Nayeon’s core. Nayeon’s breaths deepen with every inch closer.

Jeongyeon situates her body and wraps one arm around Nayeon’s leg as her other hand draws lines with her fingertips-millimeters away from its destination. Nayeon arches her back as she feels Jeongyeon’s breath warming up her core which was cold from being exposed. 

Nayeon lightly squeezes her eyes closed as she tries to not let a moan escape when Jeongyeon’s fingers and tongue are introduced to Nayeon’s ball of nerves. 

The pace was slow at first because Jeongyeon wanted to explore every inch of her lover. The taste was a sweet nectar that Jeongyeon could not get enough of-releasing endorphins and craving for more. 

Nayeon tried to hold back her pleasurable whimpers as Jeongyeon continued to explore. She could already feel herself getting closer.

Nayeon drops her arms to the side, clenches tightly to the mattress when Jeongyeon’s finger finds her entrance and slides in with ease-Jeongyeon's heart skips when she feels how much Nayeon’s excitement grows with her touch.

Nayeon gasps for air as Jeongyeon’s finger curls up finding the small patch of nerves and starts pumping at the same pace as her tongue. 

Nayeon can not control the sounds of pleasure that escape her mouth any more. With every move Jeongyeon makes with her tongue, her body clenches tighter around Jeongyeon’s fingers. 

Jeongyeon doesn’t want to stop this moment. She wants to continue to express how much she loves Nayeon-how much she has completed her heart and soul, but she knows Nayeon’s tipping point is approaching quickly. 

Nayeon grabs a handful of Jeongyeon’s hair in one hand and throws a pillow over her face with the other. The sensation she is feeling is so intense, she doesn't want to make Jeongyeon’s ears bleed with the cries of ecstasy that are soon to come.

Jeongyeon’s pace quickens. 

Nayeon’s muffled yips can be heard each time Jeongyeon pumps. She arches her back as her body’s core starts to burn with Jeongyeon’s admiration for the area. The feeling inside her takes over. Her hips buck up again, and once more her feelings overflow as sounds of pure bliss escape from under the pillow.

Jeongyeon reaches for Nayeon’s hand. She locks her fingers with Nayeon and holds on tightly as Nayeon rides out the wave of emotions until…

Nayeon loosen her grip on Jeongyeon’s hand and melts into the bed, still breathing heavy as she gains her composure-pillow still covering her face.

Jeongyeon slowly rests her body on top of her girlfriend to keep her warm as she recovers. Nayeon wraps her arms around Jeongyeon.

“Mmhpmh,” said Nayeon under the pillow quietly.

Jeongyeon _giggles_. “What?” 

Nayeon is clearly unaware the pillow is still resting on top of her face. Jeongyeon inches her nose up and lifts the pillow-like a puppy throwing the covers around with its snout to make a comfortable bed. 

Under the pillow, her beautiful lover rests, eyes still closed and a look of euphoria on her face.

“I said… you can do _that_ whenever you want,” Nayeon smirks. Still too shy to look at Jeongyeon, but the sensation her girlfriend gave her was the best she has ever experienced. 

“I take it was good?” Jeongyeon asks with a furrowed brow.

“God YES!” Nayeon’s screams as she pulls Jeongyeon’s cheeks together to bring her up to look her in the eyes.

A beat.

Nayeon brings her hands closer to one another-making a cute Jeongyeon squishy face sandwich. 

“You are amazing, everything about you! I love you so much,” she says with a smile and warmth.

“I wuv you too,” Jeongyeon tries to reply, but her face is too disformed.

Nayeon smiles ear to ear and leaves a little peck on Jeongyeon’s nose.

The alarm **RINGS** loudly on the side of the bed.

They both _groan_ in disinterest.

“We have to get ready,” Jeongyeon whimpers.

Nayeon _whines_ as she wraps her arms around her soulmate's neck.

“Can’t we just stay like this all day?” Nayeon cups Jeongyeon’s cheek “I still have to repay you.”

Blush comes across Jeongyeon’s face as she tries to not smile. She wants nothing more to have Nayeon express her gratitude, but alas, the day must start.

“We have people coming over tonight, and we have boxes still to unpack in the living room,” she says with much distaste.

Nayeon puckers her bottom lip-she knows Jeongyeon is right, but she also feels bad. She can’t imagine how much Jeongyeon’s body is aching for her touch-she is even craving to touch Jeongyeon so much it hurts her soul.

Jeongyeon smiles and kisses Nayeon’s forehead.

Nayeon nods as she quickly slides out from under Jeongyeon.

“Where are you going?” 

“Faster we get this day done, the faster we can get back in this bed,” she says as she quickly skips towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Jeongyeon watches as Nayeon pulls her sleep shirt over her bare skin. The shirt being too short to cover both the front and back, allows Jeongyeon to watch Nayeon’s cute little bare bottom run past her-she can’t help but smile.

Nayeon peaks her head around the corner of the door frame and winks at Jeongyeon.

“Shower with me?” Clicking her tongue to the roof of her mouth.

Jeongyeon shakes her head in disbelief. She gets off the bed and walks towards the bathroom.

“Why do I have a sneaking suspicion we are not going to get anything done today?”

Nayeon grabs the collar of Jeongyeon’s shirt and pulls her into the bathroom. Her eyes are filled with desire and yearning.

“You are correct, my love.”

* * *

Nayeon stands in her black and white checkered dress with her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. Her skin and glowing as much as the smile that is planted on her face. She is surrounded by 3-Mix members, Dahyun, and Jihyo-all with wine glasses in hand. Mina attentively listens as they swap stories of their jobs. 

A pile of unpacked boxes sits in the corner of the living room next to a table of finger foods. Chaeyoung hovers over the table as she blankly stares at the selection with an empty plate in hand.

Jeongyeon walks into the living room with her hair slicked back. Her outfit matches Nayeon’s elegance-a button up shirt, a vest, and blouse with slim dress pants. Clearly no one will mistake them as the hosts of this party, both are stunning and put their guests to shame with their beauty.

Jeongyeon turns to look at Nayeon. Feeling Jeongyeon’s eyes resting on her, she turns her head and gives Jeongyeon a playful wink. Jeongyeon shakes her head at Nayeon’s poor attempt at flirting from across the room and turns to look at Chaeyoung.

“Did we run out of something?” Jeongyeon asks as she walks toward Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung furrows her brow and points to the food.

“What’s that?”

“What? On the charcuterie board?” Jeongyeon leans over Chaeyoung's shoulder to see.

Chaeyoung drops her hand with a _scoff._

“A what?” Putting emphasis on the T.

“Charcuterie board?” Jeongyeon repeats with caution, as if she said something wrong or offensive.

Chaeyoung turns her body around and puts her plate on the table. She brings her fists to her waist and glares at Jeongyeon.

“What?” Eyes shifting back and forth trying to find what she said to make Chaeyoung give her this look.

A beat.

“So you just up and leave me and now you're all…” Chaeyoung waves off Jeongyeon “ _fancy_ with your _fancy_ girlfriend, and your _fancy_ house, and your _fancy_ cheese and meat plate?”

Jeongyeon can’t help but give a lopsided smirk to Chaeyoung’s jealousy.

Mina walks up behind Jeongyeon and stretches past the two towards the food.

“Ooo, a charcuterie board!” She said with quiet excitement. 

She plucks an olive from the tray and put it in her mouth. Jeongyeon crosses her arms, still with a shit-eating grin planted on her face, and waits for Chaeyoung to reply-as if saying ‘see! Mina gets it.’ 

Mina looks at them both, concerned on what ‘bro battle’ she just walked into. She munches the olive quickly and covers her mouth.

“What’s happening here?”

“Chaeyoung doesn’t like my meat board.”

“Ha!” Chaeyoung points at Jeongyeon, “you called it a meat board! You’re not _fancy_ at all!”

Jeongyeon shakes her head-this made up bicker that is happening is just so funny. She knows Chaeyoung is simply making up an argument because she misses fighting and horsing around with her best friend. 

“You’re too good for my meat?” She says-trying to make her best bud break this ‘I’m so mad at you’ character.

Shocked at how escalated this entire conversation is, Mina widens her eyes and slowly sneaks past them to escape.

“You guys are getting weird again, I’m gonna go back there.” 

Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon don’t break eye contact, now in a staring contest to see who will crack.

Chaeyoung squints. Jeongyeon squints-almost being able to hear the classic old western staredown song that is playing in their head.

Little do they know, everyone in the room is now watching this awkward bromance.

“What are they doing?” Nayeon leans in and asks Mina.

“I… don’t… know,” shrugging her shoulders.

Dahyun starts to _giggle_ at the interaction. Sana turns to her and looks at her quizzically. 

“Don’t you start!” She says nudging Dahyun.

“Clearly this must be some ‘bro’ interaction that we are not tuned-in to,” Tzuyu says with confusion.

A beat.

“Babe!” 

Jeongyeon breaks their staring battle and turns to Nayeon like a puppy that just got caught doing something bad. 

“Stop being weird, you’re freaking our guests out.”

“Chae, come here,” Mina reaches out her hand.

Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung look at one another once more, disappointed, like they got yelled at by their parents for rough-housing.

“You started it,” Jeongyeon mumbles under her breath only allowing Chaeyoung to hear.

“You’re char-cu te-rie started it,” said with a nasally tone.

Jeongyeon shakes her head as she pulls Chaeyoung closer, wrapping her arm around her shoulder as they walk towards the rest of the group.

“Love ya bro,” Chaeyoung adds.

“Love ya too little bro,” Jeongyeon says as she tosses Chaeyoung’s hair.

Jeongyeon walks back to meet Nayeon’s hand that is waiting for her. Chaeyoung wraps her arms around Mina and gets on her tippy toes to leave a peck on her cheek.

“So Sana,” Mina turns the attention back to their conversation before the shenanigans took place. “How did you and Dahyun meet?”

Dahyun drops her head to cover the blush forming across her face. She adjusts her big rimmed glasses as she licks her lips-she’s embarrassed as she remembers their first meeting.

Sana _giggles_ as she wraps her arms around her shy baby’s waist.

“Funny you should ask…”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to thank all of you once again for taking the time and reading The Fan. I honestly had so much fun writing it and I can not wait to get to writing my next 2yeon AU.
> 
> I left another little cliffhanger in this chapter...tee hee hee.
> 
> Someone had a request on how Saida got together. So that will be my next little chapter. It will be PURE FLUFF, so don't get too excited. 😜


End file.
